Full of Emptiness
by allywashere
Summary: How could she choose to be with someone like him? She was full of light and brightness, like a star. He was just full of emptiness. AU.
1. Breathe

**Hello there! I posted this originally as a very rough draft with a bunch of stupidity backing me up. God, the unedited version of this was embarrassing. I'm sorry for those who had to read that sloppy piece of work. Now, here is the fully edited version that you all deserve. Um, I'd appreciate it if you'd originally read this to read this edited version to get the full idea of the story because really, I fucked up _badly_ by releasing this as a rough draft. So, I'll shut my mouth and let you read this story. I hope you enjoy. **

_"Harness your heart and be still now._

_Quiet that mind that will wonder all __sorts of dark alleys._

_Tradegy strikes your self esteem, constantly waiting for an ending to all of this."_

_**- Breathe by He is**_** We**_  
_

Rachel Berry looked hot. No, not even. She looked fucking amazing in her little black dress. Sure, it was more expensive than most of the dresses she bought. But the way it made her look was fabulous. She felt like a million bucks.

"Rachel, get out here so we can see how hot you look in that dress!" Kurt yelled from the living room.

She felt nervous, she wasn't sure if Brody would like her going out in something like this. But then she reminded herself that tonight was _her_ night. She was celebrating for all her hard work that finally paid off and now she had finally completed playing her role as Fanny Brice after two whole years. _Nobody_ could ruin tonight for her, not even her boyfriend.

She gave herself a quick, reassuring smile and she confidentally walked out of her room.

Her best friend, Kurt looked her up and down, judging her outfit. Then, his face spreaded into a smile.

"Well done, young grasshopper. I have trained you well." Kurt applauded her, making her giggle.

Then, she turned her attention to her boyfriend. She could see an odd mixture of lust and anger in his eyes as he dragged his eyes up and down her body. She began to feel slightly insecure about the way she was dress, unlike a few moment ago. Finally, he spoke.

"Seriously, Rach? Why do you always have to dress like your asking for it?" Brody asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know dressing a certain way that makes me feel confident in myself was 'asking for it' because last time I checked, I am a woman and not an object." Rachel replied, keeping her calm composure.

"Preach." She heard Kurt whisper.

"Well maybe if woman stopped dressing like sluts men wouldn't refer to woman as objects."

Thankfully, Kurt butted in. "Alright, guys. This is supposed to be a celebration for Rachel. Degrading her and her gender just by the way they're dressed isn't okay Brody, especially tonight because we're celebrating _her_. Now, we have to go because Blaine is waiting for us at the club."

Brody rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

Then Kurt and Brody got up and they left.

* * *

The club was full of loud music, sweaty people, and very expensive drinks, which Brody had begrudgingly said that he'd get one for her, but hasn't come back in nearly an hour. Blaine and Kurt were completely wasted and most likely making out in a bathroom somewhere.

Tonight was a celebration for _her_ and she was in the middle of the dance floor by herself. She couldn't believe her friends and her boyfriend could desert her on _her_ night.

Angrily, she stomped off towards the bar. Maybe she could get herself a drink or ten and feel better in no time.

But, she stopped in her tracks once she saw the sight in front of her.

She saw that Brody had some blonde in his lap, and she was giggling at something funny he said. Just when she was about to go over and tear the bitch off of his lap, the woman leaned in and kissed him. Hesitantly, he kissed the girl back fiercely.

Rachel felt like all the air got knocked out of her lungs. The world felt like it was spinning and it was almost as if the room was closing in on her, about to crush her. She had to get out of there. She needed to catch her breath. She needed to breathe.

So, she bolted to the nearest exit door, tears clouding up her vision. Then, she was in the street, taking in the not-so-fresh air of New York.

Tears rolled down her face, and she could feel her heart shattering in her chest. How could he do this to her? All of those "I love yous" were for nothing? Sure they had their fall outs, but she never got mad enough at him to go out and feel the need to hurt him for revenge. Everything felt so surreal to her, like she was living in a nightmare.

She began walking. Not home, because she didn't want to face him when he got back. Not a hotel, either. She was needed to clear her head.

As she walked, she began to wonder how she could love someone who treated her as if she were inferior him. But then, she realized that you don't choose who you love; love chooses them for you.

She walked around until she wandered into a dark alley. Usually, Rachel would steer clear of dark alleys, because she knew bad things happened there that usually the police are unaware of until it's too late. But since she was in a fragile state of mind, she decided to go.

As she crept deeper into the alley, she heard voices. She continued to walk until she saw men. A tall, pale man had a gun pulled out at a disgusting looking man. He had greasy, blonde, uncut hair and an unkept beard. The gunman had a couple of men surrounding him, almost like bodyguards.

"Please, don't do this. I will give you the money next week!" The dirty man cried.

The man with the gun let out a cynical laugh. "You said that last week. And the week before that, and the week before that, and before that…"

"I'm sorry! I really mean it this time!" The man begged.

"Sorry, Evans. You had your chance." The gunman replied.

"Finn, please. I have the money at my apartment. Just let me get it-" Finn cut the man off.

"Sam, you know I can't trust you with that. We made a deal, you broke it. Now you have to pay."

"_No_!" Sam screamed as the gunman pulled the trigger.

Rachel screamed as the fell to the ground. The blood spilt out of Sam's head like spilt liquid, and Rachel almost vomitted at the sight of it.

When Finn turned his head towards her, everything went black.


	2. Miss Jackson

**Um, editing this one too. Very embarrassed. Much sorry. Such regret.**

_**"Way down until the fire finally dies out. **_

_**You've got 'em wrapped around your finger**_

_**Watch them fall down**_

_**There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out."**_**_  
_**

_**- Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco**_

Finn wanted to kick something.

He had brought Mike and Ryder for one sole purpose: _to keep a look out_. But theywere so fucking useless, they couldn't even do that. This is exactly why he prefered taking Santana with him. She'd shoot a witness in a blink of an eye.

"What the fuck, guys?" Finn hissed. "You were supposed to be on look out!"

"Finn, we're sorry. But what sane woman would walk into a dark alley at midnight?" Ryder asked.

"There's tons of insane people in New York."

"Finn, we're sorry." Mike said, and it almost was like him whining for him to let it go. "We won't let it happen again."

"Yeah, we promise. Now, can we finish up the job?" Ryder's begs sounded almost pathetic as Sam's.

"We'll figure out what to do with the body and you can figure out what to do with _her _body." Mike joked.

"You're disgusting." He said.

"Says the one who just murdered a guy." Mike mumbled under his breath.

"What the fuck did you just say Chang?" Finn spat.

"Nothing, nothing!" Mike said quickly and he hurried over to Sam's body.

"Useless pricks." Finn mumbled under his breath as he sulked over to the girl.

She had curly brown hair, long lashes, tan skin, and lips that were so perfect, and soft looking. She was small in size, like a cute little elf. She seemed familiar in a way, he could've sworn he's seen her face before.

He brought his fingers to the soft, warm skin on her neck. She still had a pulse.

He was confused on what to do with her. He could leave her here, and let her wake up and possibly go to the police. He could bring her back to the house and let Puck decide what to do with her. He chose the former.

He scooped up her delicate body, being careful with her. It was almost like he didn't want to break her.

"Get rid of him. I'll bring her back to the house. Puck will know what to do with her." Finn called out to Ryder and Mike.

Once Finn had arrived at the house, Santana was in the kitchen cooking. He could tell she was making her famous burritos.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What has the cat brought in?" Santana smirked when she saw the woman Finn was holding.

She took a peak at her face. "She's hot. Are you going to keep her?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "She's a witness, Santana. I'm just going to ask Puck what to do with her after she gets up."

"He's only going to tell you to shoot her. But hey, if you don't want her, I'll keep her. I need a new playmate. You guys are getting pretty boring."

Once again, he rolled his eyes. She's such a pig at times.

Finn walked down the hall into his bedroom and carefully laid the woman down on his bed. He gazed at her for a moment. Santana was right; she _was_ hot. No, beautiful. She wasn't a temperature, was a person. A beautiful one, for that matter.

He decided to take off her heels. He wondered how woman could walk in those things, they looked like human torture devices.

Once he left his room, Santana told him Puck was upstairs in his office. He jogged upstairs and entered.

"Sup, Finn. Did you go through with it?" Puck asked once Finn had entered the room.

"Yes, but one slight problem." Finn said. "Um, someone saw."

"What the hell? Wasn't the reason you brought Ryder and Mike was for lookout?"

"Yes, but they're fucking dumb asses who forgot how to do their jobs." Finn replied. "She's passed out in my room."

"Wait, _she?_" Puck grinned. "Is she hot?"

"Gorgeous. But she seems so familiar and I can't put a finger on it. But I know I've seen her before."

"Alright, let me look at this _gorgeous_ woman and decide her fate." Puck said mockingly.

They walked into Finn's bedroom, and Puck said "Hey! I know where she's from. She was on a billboard for this broadway thing."

"_Shit_." Finn said and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, now we can't kill her. People will most definitely notice she's missing. If she awakes with memory, then you can threaten her and drive her back home. If she still tells, well, you know what will happen."

Finn couldn't bear the thought of her blood spilling out of her pretty head, but if that's what it boils down to, then it will have to happen. Even if he didn't like it.

Suddenly, the woman began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Um, you can handle this since you found her. Good luck." Puck patted his shoulder and bolted out of the room, leaving them both alone.


End file.
